


Friend Jealousy

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Fic, Conner has a crush and doesnt hide it, Crack, Crack Fic, Drinking, Everyone Is An Adult, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff (?), Friend Jealousy, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Self-Indulgent, Tim is amused, Tim uses make up, core four plus two, english is not my mother tongue, everyone loves tim drake, jason is jealous, original young justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Jason had planned the perfect birthday for Tim but Conner ruins everything."...// JayTim; crackfic; self-indulgent; Happy Birthday, Tim! //
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark, One sided tim drake/conner kent, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Friend Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my Transformers fanfic and yet here I am...
> 
> The discussion about their sexual identities is based in the one I recently had with some friends in a chat group; however, I want to remind you that no one can force you to get out of the closet and that is not nice to get someone out of the closest in front of new people.

.

.

.

Jason takes a deep breath before opening the door.

Superboy himself is at the door, holding what seems to be a gift box and smiling awkwardly.

-Conner.

-Jason.

Many people would agree that there is a tendency of hating on your boyfriend's best friend, it's a normal feeling. Jealousy is normal.

But Jason _really_ hates Conner, and he really hates having him in his apartment.

Or, well, Tim's apartment.

-Are you going to let me in?

Jason snarls before moving and letting the kryptonian enter the room.

-You arrived too early.

-Bart and Jaime are buying a last moment gift, they asked me to keep Tim busy. He will notice anyway.

The Red Hood nods before closing the door a little bit too loud.

-Tim is till showering.

Conner makes a face.

-Very well, I can wait.

Superboy leaves the box in the dinner table before walking straight to the couch and letting himself fall, immediately, he takes out his phone and starts staring at what Jason thinks should be his Facebook feed.

Todd allows himself to analyze the box, it's too big to his taste and it looks like a paperboard box painted with black spray. A red topknot in the top next to a little card.

-What is in the box?

-It's a surprise, and don't try to open it, I move at light speed, remember?

-You know, Tim doesn't really like his birthday.

Conner has the nerve of smirking.

-He may have a complicated relationship with the date, but believe me, we have been celebrating it without problems… Until now.

By complicated, Conner means that Tim hates to have his birthday celebrated by the family or to have stupid galas in the manor. When they had started dating, Tim explained to Jason that he really didn't like the concept of birthday, and that he preferred to have a calm day at his apartment watching movies.

Which was exactly what Jason had prepared; Netflix, cake, coffee and pillows.

In the morning, Tim in person had ruined those plans by telling him that _"Conner and the guys were going to crash in for a few hours to celebrate."_ And great, of course Tim hated his birthday, but if the Young Justice said that they wanted to party then Tim would let them.

Especially if Superboy was the one insisting in a reunion.

-Oh, I know, we had the day planned until you call, clone boy.

-Call me like that twice and I will throw you out of the…

-What is going on?

Timothy Drake-Wayne, who just turned twenty-two at midnight, is looking at them.

He's wearing dark blue jeans a white shit with the sleeves folded in the elbows; his black long hair is still wet and Jason can see the shimmer of transparent gloss in his lips.

Jason thinks about how angry the clone would get if he saw Jason kissing Tim right now.

-Hey, _babybird_.

The younger man just shakes his head.

-Hi, Jason.

Tim smiles before getting closer to Conner.

-Hello, Kon.

-Hello, Rob.

They hug.

It's obvious that they were going to hug, it's Tim birthday.

The problem is that it's a long hug, with Tim's head resting on Conner's neck and both smiling.

Jason can _see_ the hands of Superboy caressing Tim's lower back.

The son of a…

-I missed you too, Kon, but I need to breath.

Timothy breaks the hug, still smiling and with his eyes glimmering.

-Do you have mascara in your eyelashes?

-Just a little…

-I don't remember the last time I saw you wearing makeup outside your _Mr. Wayne_ persona.

-My skin needs to breath, Kon. I literally have to wear make up five days at the week, you know? The CEO can't have as many eye bags as I do.

Jason uses all his force will to count to ten and not punch Conner in the face.

"Do you have mascara in your eyelashes?" Bullshit.

-Hey, babybird, maybe we should start to think about your order.

Jason's voice gets Tim's attention and then he rubs his nose.

-God, you are right. If Bart arrives and there is no food our fridge will die. Let me check my phone.

Tim sits in the couch and starts to scroll the screen in silence.

-Babybird? – asks Kon with a disgusted face.

-Is not of your business, clone boy.

-Okay, that's it…!

-Be nice, both of you!

Tim's voice is angry but his face is emotionless, he doesn't even raise his eyes from the screen.

After a few minutes, Tim breaks the silence.

-What about Chinese food?

.

.

.

Thanks to God (or to whatever is above them, Jason isn't sure of anything when it comes to religion) Bart, Jaime, Cassie and Cissie arrive just minutes after the food. Jason swears he was going to loom for the kryptonite in the closet if Conner kept looking at Tim with those infatuated eyes.

Now they are all in the floor, a little bit tipsy and eating a supermarket cake that Cassie had brought as her gift.

-Pufff, Tim, you are hella cute when you wear lipstick! – says Cissie with her cheeks pink while cuddling with Cassie.

-Thank you, Cissie, you are pretty cute too. – answer Tim with his eyes closed and holding his beer.

He is getting sleepy, Jason knows that.

Jason also knows that he is the seventh wheel which is ridiculous.

This is why he had invited Roy and Kori, but those two had to receive an invitation of Blackfire to assist a certain royal event and well, Jason understood their decision, but he was still angry of being nothing more than Tim's boyfriend.

Mainly because it looked like he shared the place with Conner.

-Do you remember when Cissie kissed you before leaving? – asks Bart between bites to his cake slice.

-Oh, don't mention that, Cassie still gets angry at me. – murmurs Tim, opening his eyes and with a grin on his mouth.

-When did Cissie kiss you? – asks Jason next to Tim's ear.

He giggles.

-We were like fourteen. It wasn't a real kiss, but it was flattering.

-How was I supposed to not get angry? I had told Tim that I liked Cissie, like, a lot, and then he goes and let her kiss him just like that.

Cassie makes an exaggerated movement as if she were crying.

-If I hadn't known Tim was gay, I would have given him the beating of his life.

-Wait, I'm pretty sure that in that time Tim kept swearing he was straight. – states Jaime while looking at his reflection on his phone.

-Yeah, but literally no one believed him.

Tim snarls.

-I dated many girls.

-Saving girls from falling of a building and then having a coffee doesn't count as dating, Timbo. – says Bart with amusement in his voice.

Kon laughs.

-We all knew Tim wasn't straight, but hey, back then most of us weren't out of the closet, were we?

-Cassandra was. – says the voice of Jaime.

The blonde nods energetically.

-And she was the only one. – continues Bart. - At least Tim didn't have a bisexual phase, unlike certain guy I'm seeing here, black hair, blue eyes, stronger than a train…

Kon denies with his head.

-No, no. Don't remember, didn't happen.

Tim raises an eyebrow.

-Don't remember? Dude, you were so intense in being a bisexual that it _hurt_. Even Cassie wanted to talk to you.

Jason blinks. He doesn't know what they are talking about.

-I mean, I was in denial for a time…

Cassie fakes a cough.

-For a time? You tried to date me just to prove that you were as bisexual as me. That was painful as hell.

Conner shrugs.

-I had my right to be in denial, try to tell Superman you are gay.

Tim shakes his head (again).

-I told you he was going to be cool about it so many times…

-So did I, but all he said was _"Flash is different from Superman, besides, you are a pansexual, it's different, Bart"_ and then he would insist on being bi…

-Honestly, Kon, he day you finally came out as gay was the best day of our life.

Tim nods way too happily to Jason's liking.

-Besides, we are the best team of superheroes of the world.

-Auch. – murmurs Jason before drinking his beer.

Tim blushes.

-Your team is pretty great, Jay. Don't get me wrong.

-It's okay babybird. – and he takes Tim by the hips. – A team with you on it is meant to be the greatest.

Cissie, Cassie, Bart and Jaime make all a _"Whooo"_ sound that reminds Jason of his school years.

-Hey, Jason, why don't you tell us how you got to date our Timmy?

He feels Conner's eyes over him.

-I mean, it's a long story, we were dancing around each other for what, a whole year?

Tim rubs his head in Jason's shoulder.

-Yes, but before that, we had a family dinner with Bruce after I had stablished myself as Red Robin, right? Pretty sure I told you that since I had to left the Titans tower.

-Keep going.

-I was already eighteen at that time so Jason and I decided to steal one of Bruce's whiskey bottles and we had the weirdest conversation about Pride and Prejudice.

Jason laughs softly.

-Then we didn't see each other for months until there was an emergency in Gotham…

-I saved Jason from bleeding to death…

-So I invited him to coffee after that…

-We started to team up once or twice in Gotham…

-Two years ago, we started to meet outside the masks, mainly for lunch or to drink…

-And a little bit more than a year ago I took the initiative of flirting with this stubborn guy you see here.

Jason rolls his eyes.

-And there I was, thinking for hours if Tim had always used to bat his eyelashes like that or if I was going crazy.

-It took months to convince Jason that I was flirting, but then he just comes inside the apartment and says…

\- _"I want you to be my boyfriend, babybird."_ And okay, it wasn't the best way to ask, I give you that.

Tim smiles and takes Jason's hand in his.

-And that's it, we started living together.

-Did Bruce have a heart attack or something? – asks Jaime while playing with Bart's hair.

-Oh, yes, he still gets angry at us from time to time, but he is starting to get over it.

Jason feels Tim's lips in his cheek and feels a warm growing in his chest.

-Hey, Timmy, open your gifts!

.

.

.

Cassie had brought the cake; that was the best gift in Jason's opinion.

Bart had brought a teddy bear that smelled like fruits.

Jaime a kit of photography tools.

Cissie a small backpack of Star Wars.

Jason had given Tim a new watch.

And Conner…

Conner had given Tim a black hoodie with the Superboy logo.

It's nine pm and both Tim and Jason are cleaning the apartment, the guest long gone.

But Tim is still wearing the hoodie.

Is not even cold in the room, then why…?

-Are you okay, Jason?

Tim's eyes are still shimmering due to the alcohol and his cheeks are still pink.

-Yes, why do you ask?

The younger man smirks.

-You were jealous, weren't you?

Jason avoids his look.

-What if I was? Have you ever seen how he looks at you? For God's sake, look what he gave you.

Tim laughs.

-He is my best friend; I don't intend on changing that.

-Still….

-I know, he is… Conner is very affectionate with me, always has been. Even Bart has questioned me.

-And have you ever talked with him?

-With Conner? Yes. Recently, I told him that I was in love with you.

Jason swallows.

-Babybird…

-It's okay, Jason. I get why you are jealous, but believe me, I have never seen Conner that way. Besides…

Tim walks towards him and surrounds Jason's neck with his arms.

-Now you get how I feel when you go out with Roy.

Jason smirks smugly.

-Then we are tied, what about we celebrating your birthday? Just the two of us, no patrol.

-Sounds great.

They kiss and it's chaste and short and cute.

-But first take off that damn hoodie.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 2060 words
> 
> This is one of the most self-indulgent works I have ever done but hey, what is the purpose of having a fanfiction account if you don't post your self indulgent and crack works?
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @mistressofvos
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow watchmen!
> 
> `Till all are one!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160046) by [Mistress_of_Vos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos)




End file.
